Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow
by Asasoka
Summary: This is a long story about Tsu x His 's love.
1. Introduce

Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

Asasoka

Hi minna, I have joined this website for long time but just be a reader, not writer. Maybe the time for my first fanfic to appear has come, so I write this ! My grammar is very terrible ( Sorrrryyyyyy, my mother tongue is not English . ) , please be gentle to me!!!

Disclaim: If I said " YnM belongs to me", no one would believe , right ? OK, it belongs to Matsushita-sensei, she's the only one has enough talent to write this wonderful manga. I just borrow it for a while ...

Warning: Everybody who knows YnM REALLY like shounen-ai, right ? So... there is no warning here ! 

Story: This is a long story about Tsuzuki x Hisoka's love. I intend to write it more than 15 chapters. However, it can be ended soon if noone reviews me or everybody asks me to stop it. (Please don't !!! * author cries* )

Note: PLEASE READ CAREFULLY

" Someone talks"

"SOMEONE TALKS LOUDLY"

_"Someone thinks"_

~~~~~*****~~~~~ : change scene

// scene in the mirror //

PS: 

1-This fic bases on the manga, not the anime. So, if you have not read the manga yet, please read the translation at * www.theria.net *. ( I think you already know this famous website, right ? If not, you should visit it now, it's wonderful ! ^_^ ) 

2-The time is just after Kyoto arc ( manga vol 8 ) because I don't know how to write if they already at Gensoukai ( although I will write a fic about Hisoka and Kurikara after this, if Matsushita-sensei is not hurry up ! ^o^ ) 

Maybe I've talked much, now, let the fic begin !!!


	2. Chapter 01: Truthful Heart

Truthful Heart 

What if Tsuzuki knows Hisoka's thoughts since they became partners... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The office was almost quiet. It was already 6:00 PM and almost the staff of Enma- cho had returned to their sweet home. Yes, ALMOST everyone were relaxing, watching TV, having dinner BUT two shinigami, one 16 and one 26. 

YOU LAZY IDIOD ! DO THE WORK YOURSELF The young shinigami yelled. 

But... Hisoka, you must help me. If tomorrow I don't hand the report in, I will be lowered the salary The puppy cried 

Good, so you can't buy tons of sweet and eat them during the office hours !The shinigami named Hisoka said, he already stood at the door, going to leave. 

Come on, Hisoka. You have finished your work very early. Now you are free, right? Help me PLEASEEEEEEEE ! The puppy begged, hugging Hisoka leg tightly to prevent him from leaving. 

NO WAY ! With that, our poor puppy was kicked to the ceiling. And the door shut to his face when he tried to reach the boy. 

UWAAAAAA ! Hisoka is so means! 

Alone in the office, the inu now change into a handsome man sighed _Okey, if I must work here to midnight, maybe going to buy a cup of cofee is good idea_. And he left... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Enma-cho was quite quiet, he could hear his footsteps echo through the hallway. Tasting the coffee, Tsuzuki let his mind do free as he returning to the office. 

_ So quiet ... everyone is at home now. Of course they do, this is the time for the warmth of family, to care and to be cared ... _the amethyst eyes darkened. 

_Oi, I'm thinking again !_ He shook his head. 

I'm here just because no one help me with the paper, even my dear partner didn't help me ! 

_Yes, Asato, think about Hisoka, think about him ! Just that can make you feel better _

I wonder how Hisoka is so means, he finished his work very early and free all the evening ! But he'd rather go home to read some stupid book than help me, his poor partner! 

_ Hisoka !Hisoka ! Only think about Hisoka ! He is your sun, he will take every pain away... _

I know that Hisoka hates me, everybody knows that ! Here was a kawai puppy cried loudly He want me hungry to death, sleepy to death,...UWAAAAAAAA, POOR ME, WAAAAAA ! 

Suddently, the kawai puppy turned to a man again, with an evil smile 

_ I think it's no harm to see what the hell is he doing now .... _

_ No, it's not good, that is his privacy time, you should return to the work right now !_ the angel-Tsuzuki protested. 

_Come on, just see if he is reading a certain stupid book or waching some tearful TV movies. It's nothing compared with that heartless one who leave you here with such a moutain of paper-work _ the evil-Tsuzuki said. 

Yes, you are right ! 

And so, the fight had its result: EVIL WON. With that, our Tsuzuki, instead of going straight to his office, turned to a dark corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That was a very strange hall to almost everybody in Meifu, it because noone had any permission to go there: the hall leaded to the rooms of secret documents. Everybody has his own fate, although it can,somehow be changed, but ... fate is fate, and people can't know it before anything happens. So, years after years, the less people came here, the more deserted this area became. No need to say, how strange it was when there was someone ... singing while walking here. There appeared a violet-eye man, walking hurrily throught the cold hallway,yes, he was singing happily like he was going to meet his Happiness-God. 

La la la, let's see what Hisoka doing now, what Hisoka thinking now, la la ... 

When he reached the gate, which glued tons of fuda, he waved a hand and continued walking pass it, looked like all the fuda had lost its affection. 

The hallway was long to hell. He just walking and walking, passing many, many rooms.Finally, at the end of the hall was a huge, red gate. It was sealed by two big yellow fudas. On it was a TOP SECRET label. Tsuzuki reached a hand to open it, then suddently, a huge, forceful power appeared, attacked him. However, with a fuda, Tsuzuki could stop it easily. Opening the gate, he entered the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The room was so dusty, it was years since there was any person entered here. Looking around, the room was almost bare, just an old couch and before it laid a ... mirror. Yes, a mirror ! It was a huge mirror, wrapped by a grey fabric, which had the same color with the four walls. Seem like there was nothing worth to put in a TOP SECRET room, but... the mirror was what evereybody dreamed about. It could show us what happened to a person, include what they thought. But in order to use it, one must have much power, really strong power. Ignore the protection of the spell on each gate, the mirror's own power could kill any curious one come near it. Because of that, since its exitence, the mirror just be used by two people, one was Enma-daioh, used it to get informations for some critical case, and the other was ... 

_Hehe, don't call me a pervert if you are taking a path now, Hisoka ! _ .Yes, the other was Tsuzuki, used it to find some funny sight ! 

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall... a chuckle 

_God, it's so funny. Maybe I'd like Snow White than the Queen but... Okey... _

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, use my power and show me the truth. WHAT KUROSAKI HISOKA THINKS ABOUT TSUZUKI ASATO. With that a huge dazzling green light released from Tsuzuki's index finge went straight to the mirror. 

The grey shadow in the mirror slowly, slowly changed. Tsuzuki, sitting comfortably on the couch, waited to watch his expecting movie. 

_Oh, I forgot to buy some corn ! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// That was a familiar room. The old man sat at the desk was also familiar. He was writing something when someone knocked the door. 

Come in Konoe-kacho said. 

The door swung open and a light-brown-hair boy came in. Althought from this corner of the , Tsuzuki couldn't see his face but he knew it very clearly, that a beautiful face with emerald-green eyes. 

You are Kurosaki Hisoka ? The old man said when Hisoka reached his desk. 

// 

Uh oh, that's the first time Hisoka came here, I go back too far. Tsuzuki reached up, going to change the time. Then, he changed his mine instead. 

But that's okey, I will understand Hisoka more. So he sat down, continue watching 

// I'm glad that you agreed to join our staff, Kurosaki-kun ! Konoe-kacho said happily. 

Okey, you will work at block 2, and as a Shinigami, you will have a partner, Tsuzuki Asato With that, he gave Hisoka the picture of a certain violet-eye man. 

Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun ! Tsuzuki is ... ahem... an elite, he has many experience and *cough* works ... very hard. If you work with him, you won't have to do anything ! an untrue smile. 

You will work with him, right? a hopeful face of an old man. 

Er, yes 

GOOD, I'M REALLY GLAD ! FINALLY, THERE IS SOMEONE AGREES TO BE HIS PARTNER! If not because of his old age, maybe there was a certain kacho dancing on his desk. 

Fi ... finally ? 

Agr...*sweatdrop* ... just kidding hahaha *sweatdrop terribly* ! // 

Good advertisement, kacho ! good ad ! a bitter smile, soon, there was a storm 

HEY, DON'T SAY THAT YOU MUST LIE THAT MUCH TO TAKE ME A PARTNER !!! 

_Thanks, Konoe-san ! Thanks for giving me the world ! My little green world... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// The street in Nagasaki is so crowded, it was absolutely opposite to the silent space in the cafeteria. At the most hidden table, there was a beautiful boy sitting, reading his documents. Hours passed then he got a headache and stopped working, drinking his juice and lazily watched the crowded street outside. 

_He's late !... I wonder how is he ?... _

_Konoe-san said he is the best, I guess he must be very serious !... However, it's a little strange ne? ... I can read it, whatever Konoe-san said is true, but his face acted like that's all lie! _

Slowly, he took out from the documents a picture of a violet-eye man. 

_Partner ? I heard that to a shinigami, a partner is very important. Becoming partner also means they are sucked with each other for life, in the shinigami case, that means eternity. _

_... Sorry, my future partner ! Is it okey with you to find another one? I think that I can't stay with you more than a month.... // _

But you did, Hisoka! You have stayed with me more than two years... a whisper And we will be together for eternity, absolute ! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

How's this, minna ? I stop here cause I wanna know how many people read my fic! I'll upload the next chapter when I get 5 reviews. PLEASEEEEEE, minna, you just have to write 8 letters : C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E, and I'll post my 1500-word chapter immediately ! 

The next chapter ? Their first meet and days after it, what Hisoka thought when Tsuzuki want his body in The devil's trill ,... All of these are in the next chapter, just 5 reviews, it's so cheap, 5 reviews, 5 reviews... ( author is selling her fic !*sweatdrop* ) 


	3. Chapter 02: Truthful Heart 2

Hello, minna-san, how nice to meet you again! Do you know? I'm really glad and surprised! When I posted chapter 1, I thought it would cost months for me to get 5 reviews, but today I already can update this chapter WITH 8 REVIEWS! (Bargain, bargain! ^o^) So, minna-san, domo arigato gozaimasu! 

**Katsue**: Thanks a lot, you are so kind! As I promised, this is the next chapter, hope you will like it! ^_^ 

**Sakusha-san**: Thank you, I'll try to fix the grammar, however... UWAAAA, pleaseeeeee, not be that so hard to meeeeeee !!! I already know my grammar is terrible but... but... (Author running, crying !!!) 

**Empath-no-tenshi** : Oh God, oh God !!! Am I dreaming? FAMOUS EMPATH-NO-TENSHI REVIEWS ME ??? *Author fainted* ( Before the ambulance took her, she said thank you very much! ^o^) 

**Starza:** Thank you, I'll do as you told me to fix my grammar (Sorry, I won't write my fic in my mother tongue cause no one would read it then -_- ). 

**Amy Levi:** I'm glad you like it! Hey, I wonder what Hisoka would think about Tsuzuki ? Maybe My big stupid purple world ne! (Still romance ?) 

**Bleit** and **Aroura Daystar**: Thanks for adding my fic to your favorite one! I love you! 

And finally... **NORIKO-CHAN** : my dear, this chapter is especially for you! You are my first review and really encourage me so much with your nice words! What I can say is Thank you very much ! 

Truthful Heart (continue) 

Warning: my grammar is terrible, I already tried my best but... sorry! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// 

The train had reached Nagasaki station two hours before but his partner was still nowhere to see, so, he decided to go check around. Since they had never met, maybe Tsuzuki would get some difficulty finding him, but to Hisoka it was easier to recognize them, yes, THEM: Tsuzuki, a handsome man go with Gushoushin, a ... chicken! After a while finding in vain, he returned to the cafeteria. 

_ Let's see, when I meet him, I will say and shake hand ... No, no, too formal, maybe just ... hmm, should I shake hand? ... _

Suddenly, someone screamed out fearfully so he quickly ran there. Just after turning at the corner, he really was shocked seeing a blood-drained corpse! Immediately, Hisoka knew this was the case that he must investigate. Then, he notice someone was running off, maybe that was the murder? So, he followed him. 

The man ran so fast, soon, he disappeared after a corner. Still confused, a huge power blew from his left as the direction, he quickly ran straight there.... 

I've found you, Dracula! . Finally, he could catch the man and was pointing the gun to his head. But when the man turned his face, Hisoka immediately know he's wrong. 

_Oops, Tsuzuki! ... _

_Oh God, I'm so rude, hope this stuff won't ruin our first meet... oi, I must apologize!... _

_...No ! _and never was the apology spoken. 

// 

So, Hisoka, you knew me from the beginning? You did that on purpose to make me hate you, right? the very sad eyes asked softly 

_Why, Hisoka?... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// 

The park was full of noise, the kids laughing, the parents looking lovingly at their children, couples walking happily hand in hand... No one noticed that at a hidden bench sitting a boy, alone, quiet. 

_Why, why am I sitting here? Why don't I meet him and start our new investigation? _

_ Because I'm afraid, right?... I'm afraid of being close to him! Strange, he's strange; he actually makes me confuse... Why does he still talk to me when I say nothing? Why does he still look at me while I already try to show the coldest face? He also carried me to bed when I expected to be left on the floor, and... I can feel it, he was angry because of my death... he makes me begin to hope, that's why I'm scared... what if I come near him and find that he also hates me as everybody?..._

_ You're so stupid, Kurosaki Hisoka! Hoping that he will accept you and act rude to him at the same time? ... _

_Oi, stop thinking and go meet him ...! _

He stood up, going to leave then suddenly, a sharp pain thrust his heart. Hot. His skin was burning. Pain. The pain was overload, he bit his lips so hard that it bled, prevented crying out. 

// 

he couldn't stand it, nothing could hurt him more than seeing his treasure crying in pain. 

_That's why you didn't come? I'm such a coward! Do you know what was I doing then? I was eating, eating and eating, cursing you instead of being beside you at that time. Moreover, I even chatted happily with Muraki..._

_ MURAKI! Why don't I know earlier? His presence near you always make you pain... _

_Forgive me, Hisoka. Forgive me ... _

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he knew what happened next... 

// 

The hall was cold, Hisoka could hear his footsteps echoed like someone was following him. Scared. He wished there were someone with him. It was funny while he already dead but imaging there was a ghost around here made him goose flesh. 

So, here you are! a strong voice from behind made his heart jumped. 

_ Tsuzuki..._ he tried very hard to hide the relief, Tsuzuki's appearance made him not scare anymore. 

Before any explanation was spoken, Tsuzuki already approached Hisoka. 

_No, stop, don't come near me, I... I really don't want to know what you are thinking about me. Please..._ he stepped back. 

However Tsuzuki already grabbed his hand, and before Hisoka could react, an explosion resounded loudly. That was Tsuzuki's raging anger! 

Shattered, a delicate hope had just been built already was destroyed. 

_ You are also like everyone, Tsuzuki! _

When Tsuzuki already went for a long time, there still a little figure, hugging himself tightly into a ball. There was no tear but his heart was bleeding. 

// 

He was speechless. The shock was all over his face. 

_So, I'm the one hurting you like that, Hisoka? _

As an answer, the mirror showed him another , seem like a little far from that time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// 

The street was dark, the wind blow coolly, carrying the smell of sea. Hisoka was returning to Hijiri's house after buying some souvenir. Tsuzuki acted very strange, he was injured but not telling him, if not heard from Hijiri, maybe he could never know it. He opened the bag, inside it was some salted cuttlefish guts and dried octopus, they would help affirming his inference. 

Hisoka kicked an empty bin on the street, he was very annoyed, but this time it was different from every day. Usually, he always acted like he was on a bad mood while he really not to, but today, he was really annoyed and tried to act like nothing, funny! Yes, funny but how could Hisoka tell every body that he was angry because he, Tsuzuki s partner didn't know anything while Hijiri, the one have just known him for a few days do that? And he must hear the news from him like... like the one close to Tsuzuki was Hijiri, not him! 

I don't feel well because I'm just... worried, yes, worried, not envy... 

YES, I DO NOT ENVY! WHAT THE HELL DO I ENVY? 

// 

He was still hurt by what he has just seen, but couldn't stop a chuckle when seeing his kitty jump up like that. 

Mou, not envy huh? So... are you jealous? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// 

The moonlight dancing through the glassed windows, shining a beautiful figure with smooth, white skin and two emerald eyes. He stood there, hearing the sea sang its favorite song, admiring the beautiful moon... in that dreamlike sight, who was his mind thinking about? 

_Come on, monster, come to get your prey! _ (Asasoka: -_-'' ) 

_Hmm, check again... okey, all the power was used for regeneration. But now I don't have any power in physics... _

Someone that he knew very clearly approached him from behind, acting like Hijiri, Hisoka turned to greet him. 

_Do your work, monster!... Let's seem, I think he will quarter Hijiri with a knife, or his clutches?... maybe, he will burn him to dust... _He checked the regenerative ability again. 

_I'm ready for whatever you do, Saagatanasu._ a confident smile. 

You haven't shown me your thanks yet! Tsuzuki (Saagatanasu) said. 

_ He already began!... _

What do you want?

_My body, my life, isn't it?_

Your body...

_ Am I right? And he will say your life, then kill me! _

But instead of the last two words, Hisoka found that he was pushed down, two strong arms wrapped around him tightly, one hand slid into his shirt and the other caressed his thighs. 

__ no need to say how shocked his face was! 

Stop, Tsuzuki! he yelled 

But Tsuzuki just keep unbuttoning his shirt, the other hand now trailed up to caress a certain hidden place. (Asasoka: where where where? I don't know! *wink*) 

_ What to do now? ... What to do now ?... When I said , I don't mean...THIS! Now I don't have any strength left, I...I'm going to be... _

he cried out when Tsuzuki began to suck his neck hardly, his pants now were being unbuttoned .(Asasoka: La la la !) 

// 

He knew his face already turned to tomato. Right before his eyes was the scene of he himself making out with Hisoka! Okey, that was Saagatanasu tried to kill Hijiri, but the body was his and the boy actually was Hisoka. So...

_That's why Hisoka always blushes whenever being asked about that case ? _

Oi, Saagatanasu, you do such a thing ! Don't worry, Hisoka, I'll be responsible for what I did ! ( Asasoka: You mean... marriage?) 

//

_Hey, I misunderstood, didn't I ? Maybe Tsuzuki just acted strange because his mind was still busy to think about... doing this with Hijiri. And what I have done is... replacing Hijiri for... this stuff ? _

Tsuzuki, you are wrong... but a large blade already tore his left hand before he could say the truth. 

_ Phew, thanks god, finally! _

// 

His face was full of regret... About hurting Hisoka? No way !

HEY, WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH YOUR , SAAGATANASU ? (Asasoka: -_-') 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

// 

Tsuzuki continued to destroy Enma-cho, even in his worst nightmare, Hisoka never imagined that his partner would do that. The idiot he knew always cried when being called , turned into puppy when seeing sweet stuff now was destroying cruelly everything on his way. When the flower garden was burnt to dust also when he made up his mind. 

Kacho, please let me use ! 

From the top of the building, he could see Tsuzuki very clearly, that familiar figure made his heart constricted, there was the same face always gave him warm smiles, the same arms always protected him... never did he think one day, he must fight against Tsuzuki... 

Starting the spell, his heart was crashed with each word. 

Hei sha kai jin getsu zai sen .... REIBAKU ! The spell showed its affection immediately, the man was hit with a massive, restraining force... 

_ Come on, wake up Tsuzuki, wake up ! Just when you become yourself, the Reibaku will be broken immediately. I don't mind if it attack back to me or not ! I... I just can't stand this any longer. _

But Tsuzuki still not waked up, the Reibaku still keep its affection making the figure inside cried in pain. 

Hei sha kai jin...

_After I finish binding the outer seal, all the seals will be complete..._ he suddenly stop spelling, his face turned shocked as he have just waked up from a deep dream. 

_I... I, what am I doing ? That's Tsuzuki ! Although his mind is under the monster control but that's actually him. If I keep using Reibaku, I will destroy the only one care for me! I... should I stop ? _

Between reason and emotion, which one should he choose ? Seem like the heart going to win, the image of a kind Tsuzuki is clearer, clearer and... he got his choice, a painful choice. 

_... no, sorry Tsuzuki, you can hate me, but I think you'd rather die than being used to harm your friends, right ? If you die ... if you die, I'll follow you ! You won't be alone, I promise ... _with that, Hisoka continued his spelling. 

The spell was near its end, the monster didn't know how to break it and the body he used seem couldn't bear the spell any more. 

_Just this last one ... _

Rei...ba...k !!!! Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand. 

Hijiri ! 

No, Hisoka, that's Tsuzuki ! 

From Hijiri's eyes, he could read it, clearly, very clearly. 

_ I know you don't like Tsuzuki, you never care for him, but I do ! I LOVE HIM ! _

_I don't care for him huh ? Do you know how much it hurt me to do this ?_

STAY AWAY, HIJIRI !

NO !!! 

It was too late, Tsuzuki already broke the Reibaku and Hisoka just had enough time to push Hijiri away before receiving the entire backlash. 

_Tsuzuki !_ standing above him was Tsuzuki, crashing his hand. But he didn't feel any pain, all the physical pain now couldn't compare with the pain from his heart. Even when going to be kill, his mind just repeated one thing: 

_That's not Tsuzuki ! That's not Tsuzuki !..._

// 

Is this the truth ? I... I really didn't do that on purpose, Hisoka ! I swear... he whispered while tears began to fall... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nonsense, isn't it ? I know that, this chapter is just some silly flashback! I write this Truthful Heart because there must be an opening part for our story, but I will try to finish it soon in the next chapter. 

Ah, some people will ask me why the mirror just shows Tsuzuki's guilty scene ? It's simple, if the mirror shows Tsuzuki all Hisoka feelings, we will have something like I love you, you love me, we get married, happy ending !... so, what about my LONG STORY ? 

And... minna-san, can you give this nonsense chapter 5 reviews ? I just can write when knowing there are at least 5 readers want me to C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E ! 

The next chapter? Nonsense, too ! Just something happens inside the death flame and finally, what will Tsuzuki react after watching the ? Pleaseeee, minna, just 5 reviews, I can't live without 5 reviews....*ignore the author, she already went mad !* 

**IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! **

Minna-san, I have a good news and a bad news, which one do you want to hear first ? Maybe the good one, ne ! 

**Good news:** Because of a very important exam, I can't write this fic for about one month, so until June, you won't have to read this boring story anymore!

**Bad news:** Sorry, but your happy time won't last long, just early June will I return and update my fic regularly. Moreover, as this is a long story, you will have to bear me for really long time ! Good luck ! ^_^ 

Ja, sayounara, mata rokugatsu!


	4. Chapter 03: Truthful Heart 3

Hello, minna-san!!! Long time no seeeeee.... ^_^

This is me, Asasoka and my stupid " Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow" again ! Phew, finally I have finished my exam, not good-not bad ! Ok, now is the time we chat, ne !

**Katsue**: Oh, thank you, the first review of the chapter is always very important and just your three words " I like it " make me very happy ! And... yes, yes, you're right, this part is almost taken from the manga, the previous chapter is from book 1 and 2. Ah, by the way, thank you soooo much for helping Theria adding the new  YnM chapter ! ^_^ I already read it and just waiting for the next one...

**LeoGeo**: I'm glad you like my fic ! So, please continue read it ! ( And review, if possible ^o^) Hey, Tsuzuki is not only cute but also handsome, ne! Oh, Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, my Tsuzu...er... Hisoka's Tsuzuki...*daydream*

**Empath-no-tenshi**: You said you like my fic really? Really?  * Eyes water* I'M SO GLAD !!! Ah, please go find a mirror, you will see a certain famous and modest talent! * nod, nod* ~_^ however... that talent is a bit wicked, she let me wait to death for her slowly updated " Til after forever"!!! * author returns to her grave*( She already died of waiting, remember ?)  

**Marguerite**: Yes, madam ! Your command is my wish ! This is the next chapter ! ;-P Just kidding, haha ! Thank you very much !

**Caramel**: Do you know ? Since May 20th , I have gotten nightmare every night, that's why I must stay awake and finally finish this chapter ^_^ so... THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HEHE! Ah, you also like " Til after forever" too, huh ? So... please make that empath-no-tenshi see nightmare every night too, so we don't have to wait "until forever" for her " Til after forever" !!!*wink*

1...2...3...4...5...Wow, my fic gets enough 5 reviews, I'm so happy ! Thank you very much, everybody !

This is the last part of "Truthful heart" or " Yesterday", all the story bases on the manga, I just add some small details ( yes, yes minna-san, not the anime!). And... since all the chapters are connected, could I ask you a favour ? Please give me just 1 minute to read the end of the last chapter, it can help this fic a lot ! Thank you ! 

Truthful Heart (Continue)

Warning: As usual, the grammar is so bad, bad, bad ! Yes, I know it myself, please don't blame me about it anymore, it hurts so much ! ''.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just sat there, his mind was still blank by what the mirror had shown him. He didn't expect that, all he could know was the coward Tsuzuki, afraid of facing his guilt had run off, let Saagatanasu us his body freely. He knew that monster had used him to destroy many buildings in Meifu, but never did he think that what he destroyed was also Hisoka's delicate body. How could he expect that when the one saved him was Hisoka, the one said nothing very bad had happened was Hisoka, and... the one encouraged him, said that he always believed him was also Hisoka?

The silent space was broken by the noise pip pip of his watch, it was already midnight. He returned to reality.

"Hisoka, I must see Hisoka !"

Like a fish finds water, he ran to the gate. When going to open it, from the mirror sounded a familiar voice.

//

"You are drinking again ?"

That was Hisoka, the beautiful boy had just entered the bar and was sitting at the tearoom next to it. From this corner of the "camera", Tsuzuki understood why the boy just sat there and didn't come near the drunkard that he was speaking to. That because... Hisoka wanted to hide the sweat that kept running down the tired face and the worry in two emerald eyes, the only reason was the boy had run all the time to find that man.

//

 Tsuzuki knew what that scene was ! A half of him just wanted to run away, he knew that what he would see was painful. But the other half just kept him stopping there, right at the doorway to know what he should know.

//

" HISOKA ! Ne, ne, let's drink together !" The man rushed to the boy, however, from that near distance, wine still prevented him from seeing the exhaustion on the young face.

Coldly, cruelly... the mirror like a wicked machine just continued showing him: the coward Tsuzuki just running off, let the exhausted boy run after, comfort him, prevent him from hurting himself...

" He said I'm not human !"

" You are human, I guarantee that !"

" _And if everybody turns away from you, I'll be always by your side, Tsuzuki !"_

The screen flashed, it was also that weak man, gave up right when he must face his crime. An overloaded boy fainted in pain... 

Flashed, there were two people holding sword, fighting. The little one was already covered in blood since his skill was nothing compared with the experienced man. However, he just kept fighting, and blood just kept running down...

//

" STOP ! PLEASE STOP, HISOKA !"

Tsuzuki cried out, the so real scene before his eyes made him forgot that it had already happened and no one, nothing could change it anymore. 

//

However, the boy didn't stop, he even didn't hear the prevention of Tatsumi or Watari, The only voice he could hear was the strong voice from the bottom of his heart...

Finally, the fight ended. Ignored the wound didn't heal yet, the bloody slender figure tried to drag himself to where his partner was. And so, blood just kept dripping down along the way...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire ! The black flame was like an abyss of death just wanted to tug people in. Hisoka stopped, looked at the sea of fire below... and in just a moment, Tsuzuki hoped that the boy would give up, would leave and not risk his life for him. He knew Hisoka hated hot air the most, just the weather in Okinawa could make him fainted. However, the boy jumped in!

 " I'm sorry, Tatsumi-san! If I live through this, I'll accept whatever the punishment is!!"   
//

" If I live through this? So Hisoka accepted the death...? Because of me... ?" a clench fists.  

//  

Everywhere was just fire, fire and fire. The flame was like a bloodthirsty monster just jumped up to eat everything. In that dreadful sight appeared a small figure trying to find his most important thing. His cool green eyes was blazed by the so red fire, the delicate body sometimes disappeared into the flame. He just kept finding and finding, the only strength helped him going on was just the thought:

" I can't die before seeing Tsuzuki !!! " 

Finally, the boy had found his partner sitting against the wall. The conversation still marked on Tsuzuki's mind. He knew it was weird when in that time, he still loved the feeling Hisoka clung onto him, the feeling that beautiful face buried in his chest and how nice to hug that small body, to rub the cute smooth back. 

"I won't go anywhere, the only place I belong is here, by your side only !!!"

Is there anyone can be cold when hearing those worlds, especially when it is spoken by the beauty that you love so much ? Until now, hearing that again still made his heart jumped up with happiness as the first time... But just after then, looking from the outside, Tsuzuki horribly realized one thing: while the flame couldn't damage him yet since he was so powerful, the little figure in his arms became weaker and weaker... the young boy's delicate body couldn't stand the high-leveled shikigami's flame anymore and strength just kept running down...

And... Tsuzuki remembered the reason why he was still standing here...

// 

Holding the small beauty in his arms, the will to live deep inside him started to fight. 

"_Should I leave this flamed hell ?" _

"End these pain, Tsuzuki, close your eyes and wait for the free death !" " If... I don't want to die ?" 

_"No, your existence is a curse, you must die!"_

_" But...I want to live happily as everybody !"_

_" Your life will endanger the others, what about their happiness ?"_

_" ...So, I must end my sin ? I must die so everybody can live happily ?"_

_"Yes, Tsuzuki, every body will live happily..."_

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, just a moment later, he will be free! The fire began licking  their bodies... Suddenly, he heard a small noise, that was the delicate figure he was holding tightly coughed in unconsciousness. Hisoka was dying ! The violet eyes flushed open.

"_Hisoka! I forget Hisoka is also here...I, what should I do ?"_

He looked at the fired sea around, then the beauty in his arms. He felt puzzled, very puzzled.... suddenly, a huge burning wood of the ceiling felt above their heads. Down, down and down... it was going to hit them then...

 The wood shattered after hitting a powerful shield. The other huge power was released to defeat the death flame hungrily surrounded them. Holding the young figure tighter, Tsuzuki reached the shadow that Tatsumi sent to save them.

"_I must protect Hisoka... he will stay with me, my life will change... of that, I won't die!!! Maybe I'm selfish but I want to live now. I WANT TO LIVE WITH HISOKA !!! "_

A huge explosion was heard, all the building collapsed. However, no one was in it anymore !

//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki stood there calmly. Yes, he already knew what to do now... he must find HIM, he must find his reason to exist or... maybe the pain would eat him alive... Before leaving the room, he approached the mirror, caressed the image of the beautiful face was sleeping in the infirmary...

" Hisoka, I'll come to you now !... However, there's one thing I must tell you first because when I meet the real you, I'll never have enough courage to do this..."

" I love you, Hisoka !" those simple words were whispered just as a wind blew by. 

Looking lovingly at the young face the last time, he smiled then turned to go off...

Walking slowly, he could sense behind him, the mirror returned to its grey shadow, the fabric rose up to cover the mirror and the gates quietly closed... Everything, escaping from the influence of the strong power automatically returned to its place, so as him, it also the time to return to his peaceful place...

Going through the long, dark hall; passing the door glued tons of ofuda; turning off the dark corner... there he was, in front of the main hallway. If he had just left this building, aimed to the west, he would have met the small, familiar house that his sun rises everyday (Asasoka: yes, yes, minna ^_^ love can make the sun rises from the west !!!)...however, the sixth-sense just led him to the opposite side, to the cold office room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The building was quiet, all the rooms were absolute dark, even the hallway was dark. Of course it was since the clock showed that it already 3:00 AM . However, at a desk of a certain room, there was a tiny light from the reading lamp and a small noise was heard, it was the sound of pen writing on paper. Sitting at the desk was a figure, absolute opposite with every thing around him. His white, smooth skin opposite with the black shadow outside, the light-brown hair just like sunlight, opposite with the thick night and his small, delicate body opposite with... a huge mountain of paperwork on the desk ( -_-;;). Yes, his place wasn't here, in this large, cold office room; he must be sleeping on a soft bed now. So, why was he here, doing paperwork, which wasn't of his business? 

"That lazy idiot, wait until I meet him, I will give him a lesson ! He knows that if he doesn't hand in these documents by 9:00 AM tomorr... umh, today, the salary will 10% off, and still goes home to sleep ?" Seemed like hours passed since he just sitting, writing like that.

 " Phew, finished !"

He stood up, stretched his small back, two emerald eyes slowly gazed at the bag on the desk. Tiredly, he came and opened it, inside was some Chinese food, which had just turned cold a long time ago_._

 "Damn you, Tsuzuki ! I just went out to buy some food for you then returned immediately and found you had already gone home !" 

_"I had to run head first because I was afraid if I let you alone in the office, you will begin thinking of such things..._ "

" GRR... WHY AM I SO STUPID TO HELP A LAZY-BONES LIKE YOU ?"

"_Why ? Why do I must care for him ?...." _a soft sigh.

_" I can remember it, very clearly... the first time I came here, I just tried to find out why I must die... I intended to stay here only one month ! So, I felt guilty, I thought it no fair to him if just because of me, he must change partner... funny? If I know he has passed hundreds of partners then ? The first time I met him, I felt something so strange, it's warmth... do everybody always feel warm when meet him ?" _green eyes gazed at the beyond distance. 

_"Since that day, I found many feelings which were buried deep inside me came alive: hope, care, happiness, ... he became different from everybody since then or... since the time I was captured by Muraki ?"_

_//_

_"_ Baka, this is a trap !"

"I know, that's why I can't leave you here!"

//

"_You can't leave me there ? These words still mark on my brain. I wonder... was revenge the only reason I decided to stay here or... the true reason was these simple words ? After that, I let myself believe in some one again...I believe in Tsuzuki !"_

_" Our relationship just stayed like that until the time Hijiri appeared, I... I knew how envy was when seeing the way they cared, they looked at each other.  If he's just a partner, you'll never care that much about his feeling, right ? And I found him as my best friend, so important friend that I was afraid of losing his affection, his caring to another one... that also the time I realized he was the best place for me to stay, that's why I decided to die follow him... if necessary !"_

" When did I consider him as my family ? Maybe when his hands saved me from the Camellia ship ? Maybe sooner or later ?... I didn't know, and I still don't know. I just know beside him, I feel safe, that's why I can fall asleep immediately in his arms. No wine, no sleeping pill... I sleep myself because I feel safe." The memory came back  and just in a moment, it seemed like there was a smile passing that beautiful face...

_" I hate high temperature the most, nothing could bother me more than the hot air. However... when he was in that death flame, everything I scared was only losing him. That's when I realized he is not only friend, not only family, but more than that..." _he closed his eyes; now in his head, he could see it, very clearly, the face of his amethyst eyed partner.  

_" I love you, Tsuzuki. But never will I have enough courage to tell you that."_

The beautiful emerald eyes were opened again, it was too late, he must go home.

"_Although it's not the "home" that I want to return now !" _he sighed.

" You're so stupid, Kurosaki Hisoka !!! See what do you wish? Your "home" runs to you? Impossible !!!" he shook his head and slowly walked toward the door then.... the door swung open, there appeared a certain shinigami that made the young face full of shock. The tall figure just stood death at the doorway, not believe in his eyes. Then, two amethyst orbs turned to the finished documents on the desk, then the Chinese food beside... he understood everything.

Silence kept its time when the two figure just stood there, staring at each other. Then, the tall figure kept approaching; the little one kept confusing, didn't know what to do, what to say until he was swept into two firm arms. The tight hug seemed would last until the sun smiled in the east...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finished ! How is it, minna ? 

The next chapter will be the part  "Today", it also means I won't just base on the manga anymore but it will be my build up,( Hey, but author of YnM is Matsushita-sensei, it will never change) okey, I just say it first so you won't be shocked and yell something like: " Ack, why is it suddenly... weird ?" ^o^

The next? No action, no evil... that just their original days ! Umh, maybe let's meet some of Tsuzuki ex-partner to see how Hisoka is different, ne !^_~ yes, yes, minna-san, do you want me to continue ? Just give me 5 reviews and you will have the first chapter of Today: "Special". 


End file.
